


Good Pet.

by Daddyoo



Series: Commissions [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Pet Play, Poly Relationships, mention of other partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddyoo/pseuds/Daddyoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raditz and Lantro were off on leave away from their third partner Turles and this was their first time on their own</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Pet.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lovely commission for tumblr user goingtonamek The character Lantro was their character and I just did my best to convey that character!

Raditz smiled slightly, his hand hooking  around Lantros waist to pull him closer as he opens the door to the small house that they were staying in while they were on leave. Lantro smiled nervously, as looking down at Raditz's hand feeling his face heat up at what he knew was about to happen. Raditz stopped him once he has the door closed behind them, and pulls the other man closer to press a kiss to his lips.

Lantro let out a small whine against the other man's mouth, his hands coming up to drape around his neck. Raditz smirked slightly, his fingers running over the man's hips before pushing him back gently, causing Lantro to stumble in the direction of the bed.

Raditz casts him a sly grin as he makes his way over to the bags he had yet to unpack, fishing through the bag for a short moment he pulled out the usual collar that Lantro wore when they were at home with Turles. He made his way over to the man who was now sitting on the bed before shaking his head.

“On your knees.” He commanded keeping his tone firm, but loving, giving him a gesture to kneel on the floor. Lantro bit down on his lip in an attempt to keep a small whimper from coming out before sliding off the bed onto his knees in front of the man. Raditz reached down, lifting Lantros’ head up before latching the collar around his throat. Lantro closes his eyes the skin on his face starting to heat up from the embarrassment he felt from being in such an intimate situation.

Raditz ran his fingers over the man’s cheek bones before moving his hand down to hook a finger into the D hook on the collar. Raditz pulled him up, somewhat rougher than he intended, by the hook. Lantro lets out a quiet gasping noise, before opening his eyes to meet the man who was towering over him. Raditz pulled him close again to press another deep kiss to his lips, letting his free hand move over to the small of Lantros back. Lantro sighed into the kiss, placing his hands on Raditz chest as their lips moved against each others. Raditzs’ hand moved lower, his fingers pushing under the hem of Lantros pants before pressing his finger tips into the others ass cheek, gripping it firmly. Lantro let out a shocked squeak, before pressing back against the hand. He let out a small whine, looking up at Raditz, his face rather red.

“Clothes off,” He paused for a second, running his eyes down over the other man's body before removing his hand and taking a step back, “Pet.” A smirk spread across his face as he turned away to go back to the bags to grab a length of rope before making his way back over to the, now naked and kneeling, man. He grabbed Lantros arms, and pulled them up above his head before using the rope to tie them together snugly. Lantro let out a small whine, tugging at the ropes slightly before turning his head to look at Raditz, watching as he moved so that he is in front of the man. Raditz let go of the other man's hands allowing them to drop so that they are now behind his back, causing a quiet wincing noise to escape Lantros mouth. Raditz ran his fingers along the jaw of the smaller man, a smirk spreading across his face as he took a moment to admire what he has in his grasp. 

“You make such a beautiful pet..” He whispered fondly, “I bet Turles would have loved to see you like this.” Lantro bit his lip, and felt his skin heat up, more than it already had, at the thought of their Master seeing him in this position. 

Raditz ran a hand through the mop of hair that was still somewhat damp with sweat, gripping it tightly to tilt Lantros head back. Lantro let out a quiet moan, looking up at Raditz with hooded eyes. 

Raditz smirked, letting go so that he could turn around to remove his uniform. He took his time sliding off the top and bottom until he was left in just his boots. Lantro watched from where Raditz had left him kneeling. He bit down down on his lip to keep from making a noise at the man stripping in front of him, shifting quietly where he’s kneeling, feeling the blood rush to his cock as it hardens. 

Raditz turned his attention back to Lanto once he was done removing his clothes, his half hard cock already in his hand causing a small, needy, whimper to escape from Lantros lips. 

Raditz looked down at Lantro running a hand over the shaft of his cock, letting his thumb drag over his head as he stepped closer to the man. Lantro bit down on his lip as he shifts on his heels, his cock already harder than it was just moments ago. 

“Mmm...looks like someone’s a little excited now aren't they?” Lantro could hear the smirk in his voice nodding quickly, leaning closer to the other man. Reaching a hand down, Raditz ran his fingertips along the other mans jaw, leaving his hand still wrapped around his own cock.

“Open your mouth, Pet.” He commanded, rubbing the head of his cock over the bottom lip of Lantros eager mouth. Lantro let out a breathy moan, opening his mouth. His tongue ran over the head of Raditz cock before he closed his lips around it and lets his eyes droop shut. Raditz runs his hand through the other mans hair, tugging on it gently. 

“Look at me.” He kept his voice firm, keeping his eyes locked on Lantro. He let out a small hum around the cock in his mouth, and moved his eyes up to look at Raditz as  his head was pushed lower onto his shaft. A quiet groan escaped Raditz’s lips as he watched how Lantros mouth moves around the base of his cock while he thrusts into it. 

“Such a good little pet…” He smirked as he pulled away from Lantros’ mouth. Lantro let out a small whine, a string of saliva dripping off his lip. 

"Up. On the bed." Raditz commanded, pumping his shaft in his hands as he watched the man below him. Lantro noded obediently, and shifted onto his feet. He made his way over to the bed as he was told, and leant over the edge far enough that his feet were planted on the ground. Raditz licked his lips and ran his free hand down over the other man’s back, letting his nails dig in slightly, stopping once he hits the curve of Lantros’ ass. 

“Such a good little pet…” He whispered, pulling his cheeks apart slightly. He leaned down, pressing a few light kisses over the curve of his ass, leaving a few bite marks here and there. Lantro let out a quiet whine, pushing his ass back slightly. Lantro closed his eyes, pressing his face into the mattress when he felt Raditz press his middle finger into his entrance. 

“A-ah...sir... please..” Lantro moaned into the mattress, panting heavily. Raditz smirked, pressing his finger deeper into the man he had under his control, twisting it slowly. Lantro jerked his hips back toward the finger before feeling a sharp smack on his thigh, causing him to almost yelp. 

“I never said you could move, Lantro.” Raditz said as a warning to Lantro, running his fingers over the area he had smacked. Lantro, nodded slightly, stilling his body, “S-sorry,” He whispered. 

Raditz added a second finger to Lantro’s ass, slowly pumping his fingers slowly, taking his time to stretch Lantro out. Small whines came from Lantros mouth as he felt a third finger pressing into him. 

Raditz removed his fingers after a few moments of stretching him. 

Raditz tapped at Lantro’s inner thighs, pushing them apart so that he could get better access. He ran his hand over his cock, stroking himself slowly before pressing his tip where his fingers had been.  Lantro gasped quietly, pushing back on the cock that was now at his entrance. A low groan came from Raditz as he pressed his hips forward to meet Lantros back. 

“Such a good little pet…” He breathed out, his hands coming up to wrap around Lantros hips. A quiet whimper escaped Lantro’s lips when he felt Raditz press in fully. He stilled for a moment. pressing his forehead against Lantro’s shoulder taking a second for both of them to catch their breath. 

“R-raditz...ple-” Lantro closed his eyes, trying to move against the other man. “Please...move…”

Raditz smirked, pulling his hips back before thrusting them forward, starting to set up a slow pace. 

He reached his hand up, tangling it into Lantros hair his other hand still on his hip. 

Lantro let out a series of quiet whimpers, and gasps, his hands clutching at the sheet under him. 

“Fuck, Lantro…” Raditz moaned out quietly, watching the way his cock slid in and out of the other man. “You feel so good..” 

Lantro nodded slightly, pressing his face into the mattress, breathing heavily against the bed.

Raditz let his eyes slip close letting himself be engulfed in the pleasure he was feeling. He listened to the small whines and whimpers coming from the other man as he moved his hips at a quicker pace, focusing more and more and bringing himself to orgasm. He panted quietly, reaching a hand under Lantro, letting his hand wrap around the other mans cock. He laughed under his breath when he felt Lantro jerk his hips forward against the hand. 

“A-ah! Raditz~” Lantro groaned, barely audible, “C-can I cum...please…” He pushed back on Raditz’s cock, trying to find a good rhythm between the cock in his ass and the hand around his own cock. 

Raditz pressed his forehead against the shoulder blade of the man below him, pressing kisses over the sweaty muscle before whispering into his ear. 

“Cum for me..” He jerked his hips feeling Lantro clenching around his cock as his orgasm hit. Lantro bucked his hips more than he intended to as he came, spurting against the sheets, his own stomach and Raditz’s hand. 

Raditz moaned loudly when he felt Lantro clenching around him, moving slower due to how tight the space had become before pushing them forward all the way as he came. Lantro and Raditz both groaned in unison as they came before Lantro collapsed onto the bed. 

A lazy smirk spread across Raditz’s face as he looked down at the panting man before moving to undo the ropes on his arms. He smiled warmly helping him move his arm before tossing the rope over to their bags. Lantro moved closer to the Raditz, pressing a soft kiss against his cheek before smiling and pressing his face into the crook of his neck. 

“Thank you..” He whispered softly against the man’s skin, before yawning softly. Raditz snaked his arms around Lantro, pressing a kiss against his head before shifting into a more comfortable position on the bed, pulling a blanket over the two of them. 

“I love you, Raditz.” Lantro whispered, already sounded more tired than he did just a few moments ago. A smile spread across Raditz face as his eyes slipped shut.

“I love you too, Lantro.” He yawned, pulling the other man closer against him before both of them fell asleep, ready for whatever was to come tomorrow. 


End file.
